Waiter to Killer
by Green Priestess
Summary: For Harry Potter, his life was much better. For when he no longer cared, snapped his wand and left Hogwarts with Dobby's help no longer caring about their opinion of him, he sought a better life, wealthier than ever and now, he's a College Student who exploited the modern world...and met a man who changed his life. Then the inevitable happened. M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Forsook Everything

Italy...Florence...

Harry Potter is now a University Student of age 18.

He was beautiful. Too effeminate that the only signs he's a boy, were his shoulders, facial shape, and his narrow shape.

Harry discovered his...orientation when he saw Cedric Diggory for the first time in his Third Year.

Mortified he likes boys and due to public opinion, he held back. But when Tri-Wizard Tournament happened...he decided 'Fuck them all,' and left with Dobby's help.

He asked need-to-knows, a full magical medical in a foreign hospital with shocking results, and asked for treatments Healers didn't expect he'd ask. Due to Doctor-Patient Confidentiality by numerous Oaths and the fact he could pay, they shut up.

He embraced his full nature and lived life as he pleased, did what made him happy.

Since he's had magical treatments that 'suppressed his masculinity', he became an effeminate beauty that didn't resembled his parents. His good looks was somewhere further into his family tree he sembled them. He also grew his hair long as its the only way to tame his 'eternally-windblown' hair.

His new looks also made his pursuers FAIL to recognize him. He looked too much like a muggle, no round nerdy glasses and no famous scar.

The only one who found him was Remus as being a Werewolf, he knew him by smell.

'Harry!' he gasped out before looking at him up and down. 'Y-you've changed! A lot!' he choked out. Harry's new looks indeed made him UNRECOGNIZABLE. His looks were a far cry from his third year self in fact! Harry dressed fashionably in preppy style College boy, and his long hair in a side plait parted from the right with fringes framing his face. He no longer wore glasses. His hair parted in a way that exposed his forehead spot where his scar used to be. Its gone!

'So did you Moony.' Harry smirked. 'Dobby did you and Padfoot a lot of good?' Remus now looks healthier and younger, and his hair thicker. The clothes are also muggle-style.

'Y-yes, but that's not the point...we need to talk.' said Remus as Harry merely pointed at a coffee shop across the street.

'I know many privacy spells. Goodness knows I got stalkers from school...I got many suitors in the LGBT Community.'

'LGBT?'

'Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals, Transsexuals.' Remus choked. 'I discovered what I am on my third year and embraced it hence my appearance.'

'Too much information.' Remus sweatdropped as they crossed the street. 'Er, what's a transsexual?'

'A person born with a heart different from what their biological gender is. Example, a girl who's more comfortable being a bloke acts like one and sees nothing wrong with it. Likewise for blokes who sees nothing wrong being pretty and cute in skirts. Some go as far as literally changing their body to be happier.'

'Oh...but what made you um, different Harry?'

'Well, let's just say its a result of my life so far.' said Harry. 'I grew up being an abused domestic worker in the hands of the Dursleys. I know nothing about being a boy other than having manly bits and how to dress like one. I did many feminine things for so long being forced to without anyone realizing it, even I didn't realize it until I evaluated myself. And the nail that sealed it was when puberty hit and I discovered I like boys.' he said as they settled on an outside table. 'But given how prejudiced Magical Britain is, I can never be free. I'm never free. All expectations on me may as well be hands on my throat choking me and when I don't meet their demands, I'm an ostracized pariah but when I do what's expected of the Boy-Who-Lived basing me on my parents and my reputation, I'm treated well. Its essentially the life of an abused puppet.' he said coldly making Remus balk.

'The final straw was that Tournament. It was bad enough I was accused of being Slytherin's Heir petrifying students when I'm not, and now I'm accused of being a cheat when I didn't put my name in. I decided fuck them all and since then, I'm living as a muggle after several Magical Treatments. I found that I have the worst of the worst of Dark Arts on my forehead and Dumbledore let it stay on me when he could have gotten rid of it by having me checked as a baby?'

'A what?!' Remus gawked out. 'Worst Dark Arts done on you?' he sputtered out, wanting to know what it is immediately.

'My scar was a medium to HIS soul piece.' said Harry darkly. 'The mere thought of him freeloading off me was disgusting. The operation has a 70% failure rate but I took it anyway. That dark tosser split his soul into seven pieces or more according to the Cursebreakers and put them in chosen vessels. It seems Dumbledore will have to look for them and destroy them before the wanker can be killed.'

'I see...that's a horrifying, but crucial discovery.' Remus shuddered. 'Aren't you coming back now that you're proven innocent of your 4th year?'

'What, and be a puppet again? No way.' Harry sneered. 'I washed my hands off Wizarding Britain. They never cared about me, only how useful I am to them so why should I care about them? Only you and Sirius bothered to care for me, the rest can die for all I care.'

'B-but what about your friends?' Remus squeaked.

'I like Hermione but she's too much of an authority kiss-ass like Percy was. Had I mailed her she'll go straight to Dumbledore. She means well but she'll go to people who DON'T mean ME well.' Harry emphasized strongly. 'They who claim to keep me safe but did a shitty job on that.' Harry scoffed. 'The twins, I funded their joke shop to spite Ron. For what he accused me of and said to me, he's no friend of mine! The twins stuck to my side despite what everyone accused me of in three years I wish I befriended them first and closer to them.' he sighed. 'I gave them 5000 Galleons and Sickles each and through a Two-Way Diary, they keep updates. They're a hit.' he giggled. 'I hear they earn as much as Percy does in the Ministry that not even Molly can say anything.'

'Well...that's great because Arthur's killed.'

'Yeah, told me about that too.' said Harry. 'Sent to guard something in the Department of Mysteries huh? The least Dumbledore could have done is pair him with someone. Mr. Weasley isn't a fighter-type Dumbledore basically sent him to die when the twins told me everything. They refused to join the Order. So did Percy. Bill and Charlie joined if only to shut their mum up, they're not as rebellious as the twins are. Then again, Howlers once a week nagging them to join and embarrassing them at work with her banshee voice?' Remus winced at that. 'They're informants and not field workers so in a way, they stay away from her. If she keeps that up, she'll lose her eldest sons and middle sons' respect and filial feelings at this rate. So how are you and Sirius?'

'Sirius is stuck in his family's old home. He contributes to the Order by having his family manor used as Order Headquarters. But he hated being stuck there and the jibes Severus snarks usually ends in a fist fight...'

'Really, Dumbledore knows nothing at all.' Harry sighed. 'So the Order is searching for me instead of doing something productive speaks well of Dumbledore's desire for a theatric way of me and Him killing each other. Fuck that. Why do I have to clean up his mess? Given the history Dobby gleaned for me, he could have ended the First War singlehandedly but with his 'peaceful tactics', its only natural we're on the losing side. I coulda sworn he's secretly pro-pureblood as Order members are more casualties than Death Eaters.' he said in disgust. 'My only recommendation before Dumbledore sends you and Sirius to your deaths on a mission, is that you leave the Order and do things your way. Take those like-minded with you before you die. At this rate, you'll end up like others before Mr. Weasley. Including my own parents. Dumbledore is a piss-poor leader whose followers die a fruitless death, not accomplishing anything worthwhile in war.'

'Harry!' Remus gasped, scandalized.

'You react like that now but somewhere deep in you, you agree but refuse to accept reality because 'he's Dumbledore'.' Harry made quote marks in the air.

'...sigh...you're well-informed by the twins...' said Remus morosely. 'Let's talk about you instead. How are you doing? And is it OK to tell me?'

'Its OK. Werewolves cannot be used Legilimency upon because your Inner Wolf is a nasty security no Mind-Reader will risk getting torn apart in a Werewolf's mind. Its why you're safe from Mind-Readers...' Remus choked, 'But not safe if you got hit with Veritaserum, Compulsion Charms or the Imperious to make you talk.'

'I see...where'd you learn that?'

'In this country. Their books about Werewolves are so updated Werewolves have jobs here and has the same rights as Wizards.'

'What?!'

'So, ditch Britain and live here with Padfoot instead.' Harry smiled. 'Up to you. As for how my life has been since I was cured of my Health Issues, destroyed the Horcrux in my body...I also underwent Hormone-Suppressing treatments because of my newfound self. There are two hormones in the human body. Estrogen the female, and Testosterone for the male. It determines how your body is affected which hormone you have more of. But too much isn't good...to keep Wizards from finding me and recognizing me, I took Testosterone Suppressors and Estrogen treatments. My appearance is the result. And at 19 next year, I will stop those treatments since my new looks are permanent. I went to Muggle School instead while taking Specialized Magic Classes for those who wish to be 'Home Schooled' instead of attending Magic School.'

'So what classes did you take?'

'I took Dueling Classes and Medical Classes. In Dueling, you're taught spells and how to do it with no need for history bullshit for exams. Same for medical classes. Pure technique only. So I'm not shabby for a magic user and potioneer. Snape is a shit teacher, anyone in Hogwarts will tell you that.' Harry chirped. 'I sent copies of my know-how to the twins. As for my muggle life...I actually lived for once. Lived as me. Lived in freedom for myself.' he said wistfully. 'I discovered who and what I am. What I truly wanted. What I truly disliked and hated. I had many friends too and a normal life I long desired. Now, I'm a College Student majoring in Culinary Arts. I see myself opening a Pastry Shop one day.' he said. 'I just finished classes and out of luck, we came across each other before my part-time job starts.'

'Oh...I guess you'll never come back huh?'

'Nope. By the way, Sirius is Head of House Black right?'

'Yes, but he can't act on it...he's not proven Innocent yet.'

'Goblin laws are different that they'd regard him as one. He can use his full authority there. You know one secret about Him you learned from me...and use it to track down the rest. This way, anyone can kill him, even stabbing him in the back will do as long as they're all destroyed. Its my way of helping you since Dumbledore's useless.' Harry then stood up. 'Well, time to go to my part-time job.' he said, getting ready to leave.

'Eh? Where do you work?'

'I work in a cafe as a waiter!'

'But you're rich! You don't need to work!' Remus sputtered out.

'I know but business experience is important!' Harry winked. 'If I don't know how employees work, how can I run my own business? I hope you and Sirius choose what's best for yourselves, not let anyone dictate your life and death. Do everything your way and your style while making sure it can't be used against you.' and he vanished.

'Harry...' Remus sighed as he too, got up. 'I got a lot to tell Sirius I guess...but I have a lot to think about.'

xxx

London, Grimmauld Place...

'Welcome back Moony!' Sirius greeted as he was remodeling. 'How do you like the new paint job eh?' he asked as his mother's painting on the wall had her mouth in what looks like a sticky substance, making her try to scream to no avail. The new paint was a bright cream in color with caramel-brown borders. The ceiling was also cream-colored with a red carpet in the hallway. 'I thought I'd redecorate with stuff the twins sent to me after I paid them to. I thought I should destroy ancient history and go for modern.' he said with a dark feral grin.

Then again, Sirius did say how he hated anything family-related in the house. He'd really be happy spiting his family.

'Yeah, its an alive house for once.' Remus smiled, liking the new decor. 'Anyone here?'

'Nope, just me. People only come when Albus assembles the Order anyway.' said Sirius. 'I figured if I'll be stuck here for years, might as well liven the place up.' he sighed.

'I see...then I can freely talk to you.' said Remus. 'But first, let's check the house for eavesdropping and recording spells as a precaution.'

'Sure...'

After an hour...

'Phew, nothing.' said Sirius in relief as they settled in his room that definitely underwent remodeling. 'So what do you want to talk about?'

'I found Harry.'

'What?! Where? And why didn't he come with you?!' Sirius cried, slamming his hands on his lap.

'One, he lives as a muggle attending College. Two, he only cares for the two of us and the Weasley twins. He'll only come here if we're in danger and the rest can hang for all he cared.' Sirius sembled a goldfish the way he gaped at his longtime friend.

Remus told him what he and Harry talked about.

'I see...damn that Albus...worse, I can't call him out on it without being forced to talk where Harry is.' Sirius scowled. 'And maybe I should exercise my rarely-used Authority if Bella or Reg kept a Horcrux in their vaults.' he said. 'It'll cost a fortune but its worth it. Harry's right...Albus sucks as leader.' he said darkly. 'We better do what we can before we die. For now I'm useful alive due to Headquarters tied to me but Albus has no qualms risking you to Werewolves just because you're one. We better do what we can and gather like-minded people like us.'

'So its a split then.'

'Yeah. If we'll die, we should die for something not for nothing. I better make arrangements about my fortune with the Goblins and update my wills. Let's go do this war OUR way Moony. So we can be free too just like Harry.'

'I recommend communicating with Bill and Charlie too.' said Remus. 'Through the twins. We will subtly be rebels, if you will.' he snickered. 'How long has it been since we were so naughty?'

'20 years, that's how long!'

xxx

Cafe Gilli, Piazza Della Repubblica, Florence...

Harry is popular as a waiter with women.

He mastered the art of charming smiles combining it with politeness and great customer service.

The Cafe he works in has a long history. Surviving WWII even, it became a Historical Site. Not to mention the confectionery's picturesque.

However, his manager talked to him one day.

'Harry,' said his manager Signor Costa. 'You're one of our best waiters, attracting us most of our customers.' he spoke as if Harry would get fired that got Harry nervous.

'Er, did I do something wrong?' Harry asked nervously.

'No but times are getting dangerous.' said Signor Costa. 'The wrong sort of crowd is starting to gather in Florence. In the past, this cafe is used as their meeting spot. You're young and a civilian while I and your seniors are used to this shit. You should get employed in a civilian-friendly cafe and take your fans with you. At this rate if some idiot takes out a gun...'

'Ah, cosa nostra?' Harry winced. 'I heard only they own guns other than the police and military.' the older man just winced.

'Exactly. Go and keep your fans safe.' said Signor Costa with a pained smile. 'Its painful to see the revenue you bring go through the ladies but you're all innocents. I can't let you get caught in the crossfire as your boss. These guys can be hotheaded bastards sometimes.' he took out a small list. 'These are civilian-friendly places you can go to. They never go there so its safer. Today is your last day at work. Come back to get your last pay when your shift ends and I have further advices for you then.'

'Thank you for everything boss.' Harry smiled before bowing and left.

As he left, a purplish haze appeared, showing a bartender.

'Sad to see him go indeed, those pretty birds will be gone.' he pouted. 'Instead of flirting with the ladies, we put up with stinky men who reek of blood and gunpowder.'

'Afraid so. We get it really bad once in a while. Not to mention Harry's...special.' said Signor Costa. 'Latent but there. He's too good for that crowd and he doesn't deserve them. Its for his own good.'

'Yeah...Harry's a pretty bird himself for those guys into that sort of thing.' the bartender chuckled. 'Its not just the ladies who come here you know.'

The manager twitched.


	2. Renato and Harry

Ages of Characters

Arcobaleno: Early 20s.  
Harry: 18

* * *

Renato and Harry

That same day at night...

A certain hitman came to Cafe Gilli.

He had sought out Cafes that's popular with beauties and this is the nearest place.

Upon arrival, he saw a very pretty young man. Yes, very pretty.

He's never seen a beautiful man before. Hormone issues perhaps?

'Waiter!' he called out to the gorgeous youth, but the Bartender called the beauty by number on his pin. He told the boy something and the boy left and the Bartender replaced him to his chagrin. "Hmph!" he grumbled.

'Yes sir what can I do for you?' the Bartender asked with a smile.

'I'd like to order the following...' the man pointed at his choices in the menu. 'And who's that beautiful fellow?'

'Hands off sir. Civilian. Omerta.' the man knew this man knows. 'He's the only civilian here and we'd rather he not get involved further with our kind.'

'I see...such a shame.' the customer purred. 'Its hard to find beauties among our kind now.'

'Off. Limits.'

'But you're a fellow mafioso yet works with you?'

'We prefer to be neutral, thanks.'

xxx

'Boss...Signor Castro says Code Humpty Dumpty.' said Harry as his boss choked. 'What's that?' Harry frowned in concern at his boss' reaction. He looked like something dreadful came in!

'It means they're here, get packing and take care not to be seen.' said Signor Costa with a sigh as he gave Harry his salary envelope that he pulled out of the drawer. 'Stay in school for a couple months and don't get out for your safety. We'll send mail to you when its OK to do job-hunting again so do some shopping today and lock up. Some of these guys can be depraved bastards.' he said darkly. 'And you're a good kid too. Go.' he said hastily. 'Thanks for the good work!'

'Thanks for taking care of me sir.'

Harry then put away his uniform, dressed in his casuals and left, taking his bag with him and left by back door.

He sighed as he left.

Since he has six subjects, he could still do a near full-time work as his part-time was five hours with weekends off as he's still a student otherwise his off-days will be determined by schedule by boss.

His pay is 8 Euros every hour.

So that's 40 Euros a day, 200 Euros a week and 800 a month.

He worked in Cafe Gilli since he last year too.

Boy his term was short, no thanks to the mafia jerks. He had chosen that cafe cuz it pays the biggest to waiters that lets in Undergrads!

xxx

After dining, the man looked for the cute waiter using his pet chameleon. But he wasn't in the shop anymore. "Dismissed early?"

But its easy for him to track down individuals. As a young man, he guessed High School or College. Using his computer's Search Engine with the young man's face he took with a small camera, he saw records of him in Elementary in England, but took Secondary in Istituto Professionale and University here. Currently in College.

He tracked him down, knowing his name and everything. It was that easy.

The boy is in a boys-only dormitory for students. Unlike other boys, he's loaded enough for a private room for himself with his own bathroom. Private Rooms are quite, pricey.

He looked inside.

"Hmmm..." the apartment is spotless, fresh-smelling, organized its almost artificial-looking. For a teenager, he's shockingly very clean. Even the bathroom tile grout is clean! Not a single tile blackened by tile mold. The walls are also very clean, even the ceiling. Things are neat and in order.

And the building he's on is around for 30 years now.

What does he do to clean his living space to such an extent? He's impressed!

Its **extremely rare** for a **young man** to be **this clean** in **his living space**. Unless his mom trained him at a very young age.

Even his own safe houses are a royal mess but he does clean. But not like this.

His closet apparently contains every cleaning item be it tool or chemical.

He's never met a teenage boy like this. Ever.

Well, no wonder he had a private room. He's a neat freak and the other rooms with four to six beds to a room...well...they're all pigsties!

The dorms have 10 rooms for two, 10 rooms for four, 10 rooms for six, and 20 Private Rooms. The Private Rooms are all on the upper floors. Meals are provided twice a day by the staff as lunch is provided in school on set schedules. The Private Rooms are about the size of a teenager's bedroom at home. For those who don't pay for Private Rooms, they have to use the Communal Showers on the first floor but thankfully, their bedrooms have their own CRs.

He wondered what kind of personality he is he looked forward to meeting him.

But for now, he has a lot to do. The community is stirring.

xxx

For Harry Potter, while doing his shopping he has no idea his room was invaded.

He only set up alarms against magicals.

Not against humans.

He did his food shopping that will last him a really long while.

Upon returning home, he was none-the-wiser as he packed away his groceries.

But he did see a letter in his doorway. Upon dropping his groceries to pick it up, he opened it to read it.

 **Hello,**

 **Can we be phone friends?**  
 **You can call me Renato, 21.**  
 **My number is...**

'...probably another one of my suitors again.' Harry sweatdropped. 'And did he mistake me for a fellow 20s when I'm only 18...?'

He went to look at himself in the mirror. 'I don't look that old...I take great care of myself...'

He got self-conscious at any rate.

xxx

School...

Harry was thinking during lunch break.

'Hey Har! You keep staring at your phone for some time now!' his classmate, Niccolo Lorenzo sat with him casually. He's a fellow 'kind'.

'I was debating on whether to call this guy or not.' Harry sighed. 'He-'

'He?!' Niccolo squealed. 'Is he handsome?' he asked excitedly.

'Dunno.'

'Don't know?!'

'When I came home with groceries, this paper was slid under my door. He said his name and age, and wants to be my phone friend. Renato, 21 years old.'

'Oooh! A mystery!' Niccolo grinned, eyebrows wagging. 'But I hope he's good-looking at least, for an Upperclassman! We're freshies aren't we?'

'I hope its no weirdo like those in thriller films, its what I care about more. If he's a decent man I can bring home to my folks I'll be OK with it. They're OK with me being gay since they're convinced its just a 'phase' and I'll want family eventually but that's up to the future.' Harry deadpanned. 'Anyways, where's Daniela? Isn't she usually with you?'

'Daniela's er...she's dealing with her folks right now.' Niccolo croaked out. 'They found out her secret.'

'Yikes...they have no idea about their _son_ huh?' Harry cringed. 'Daniela' or Daniel De Luca, is a Trans. He had trouble coming out and did so a couple months ago, feeling happier and more comfortable...until now!

'Surprise Visit but they're surprised more than she is. I hope she's OK...' said Niccolo worriedly. 'She's my roommate and all...'

'Yeah, I'm worried too.' Harry sighed. 'Prejudice towards our kind is rife after all even to those who came out of the closet. I hope her dad didn't beat her in front of your dorm. Maybe we should check on her?' he suggested.

'I agree...she told me she'll follow but...she'd usually text me if she's OK but I got nothing on the way to our table.' the two boys stood up and left.

From behind them was Harry's 'suitor' pretending to be a student.

"...freshman...that means he's into late 17s or already 18. His friends are Gay and Trans." Renato mused. "Well, rest assured I'm no horror-thriller film weirdo." he snorted with an amused smirk. But still, he mistook the boy for being around his age as there are people who look younger than their age suggests after all.

He's known many people like that.

But the youth of his interest has signs of awakening to Flames. Just one more push, just one more.

The only way to awaken to that is surviving a Life or Death situation with a firm resolve NOT to die.

Its why those who are explicitly trusted and high-ranking enough are subjected to training to awaken it by chucking them to life-threatening situations to awaken it before being able to train it. There's no developed technology yet to enable youngsters to learn it yet. The only way to determine a person's flames is at birth wherein their sheer newborn frailty makes them close to death unless they received proper care and it will take years for the power to be dormant again, and when they're at Death's Door itself when older but has a strong will and resolve to live.

Harry Potter has been to a near-death situation at least once. But things calmed enough that his element is hidden again. He recovered enough. But Harry is clearly a powerful one that he'd be a target soon.

He'll see if he'll awaken or not. If its a sought-after element, he needs to watch out lest other famiglias scoop him up whether he likes it or not and Clouds are rare, so rare to harmonize with a Sky they deem worth it.

Last he heard, the Vongola Famiglia are looking for a Cloud Guardian for their ninth heir Timoteo. The last Guardian needed to complete his set and three years after that, Donna Vongola Ottavo will retire and make him succeed her. She's getting on in years. She only married and gave birth at 40, having a first son who's a Sky so she never bothered birthing more. Her father had her mother give birth until a Sky was born, that was Daniela. Timoteo's currently 27 and she can't retire until he finds his Cloud.

Hey, Finders Keepers.

He found him first its he who'll figure him out which one is he first, suckers.

He's a College Student, so unlikely that he'll leave his dorms until school holidays.

But now, its time for Summer Holidays.

His school, if students are staying over in the holidays, are required to fend for themselves as the Dorm Staff also wants vacations dammit. So they'll feed themselves and do their own laundry.

Which explains his massive shopping enough to last him for a few weeks.

Renato planted hidden cameras in his bedroom, and the first floor of the dormitory.

xxx

Summer Came and Harry is the only one in his dorm.

'Hooo! Dorm's all~ mine!' Harry cheered as everyone left. The last to leave were the Dorm Staff who cleaned all rooms save for his top to bottom.

In fact, they're amazed that his room was so clean unlike the rooms they put up with.

Harry spent his vacation doing his laundry, and cooking for himself and going elsewhere with a carpool. Renato could NOT track the car at all so where was the boy going?

If not that, he does sports in Campus on weekends. Sports Clubs have Summer Activities so its accessible. He does running on the tracks, hurdles, sprinting, and swimming. He does pull-ups on the bars in his dorm grounds. He's physically fit for his shape.

But the foods he eats are while healthy, doesn't guarantee much muscle growth. Mostly vegan, tofu and seafood.

Renato watches through his hotel room.

For a teenage boy, he's very neat. And an organized freak.

He irons his clothes _per fold_ before storing them in his closet. He has no body hair, not even armpit hair. He does his own groomings in his room every sunday. Once he confirmed these habits by two weeks, he removed the cameras from the boy's room. The foods he cooks aren't in any recipe book...and he cooks Tofu by mashing them and reshaping them with his bare hands instead of eating it as blocks, and treats it with a soup blend to soak it in, before taking it out to soak it in sauces and spices. His cooking oil? Extra Virgin Olive Oil. The tofu's then deep-fried after the treatment.

When he tried at home to figure it out...it came out tasting like beef. Wow. There's even a pork variety. Then there's some soybeans he bought by the bulk. They became 'ground meat' version.

"What a diet," he thought, amazed.

However, on the last Friday of Vacation...

Harry came back wincing, and Renato felt it.

Little Harry is a Sky.

A powerful, pure Sky.

His Sky is all over the place he felt his flames sing to him and towards him and the younger man's flames welcomed him in. Click. Bam. Guardian Bond.

He gave up long ago on finding a Sky capable of Bonding with him because he was too strong until this lovely Brit came along.

Where he went got him 'stressed enough' to awaken full-time.

Oh hell, this complicates things.

No wonder Cafe Gilli's overprotective.

Harry attracts people not because he's pretty. That played a big role but that's not just it at all.

And as Renato found him first he'll see to other things himself.

xxx

'Jeez, Mastering Spells equals Duels now huh? Oww...' Harry winced as he just got off Auror Academy Hospital. He signed up for Rookie Training Courses as recommended without having to be an Auror but the only class allowed to him was Dueling. And some idiot used a nasty Curse at him that nearly got him killed as he failed to block and dodge. Even better? Nobody's penalized. Because in real battles against criminals, anything goes. The only illegal Curse was the Killing Curse and Imperius Curse. Cruciatus is strangely, legal!

But still, what the Healers said to him was concerning.

They told him to get out of Italy rather anxiously after telling him what he just got after a near-death experience.

About Flames, and about the Muggle Italian Mafia.

'If you weren't a Sky, you'd be fine staying here but you're a Sky, those Cosa Nostra muggles will do all means to snag you as your Guardians are yours, and that means if they got you into their famiglia, your guardians are extra members by default by hook or by crook, using you against your guardian family! Leave Italy while you still can!'

And he got a book about Flames.

Flame Aspects and what to expect from it.

Harry began packing.

Renato used this an opportunity to talk to him while disguised as a student.

'Whoa! Why're you packing so fast? Isn't it too late for vacation?' he asked Harry who was hurriedly packing his clothes and shoes.

'I know but my family transferred me out of the blue and I have no idea why!' Harry spoke so fast while in a panic. He is NOT gonna tell the truth, nuh-uh! 'Honestly, doing this behind my back, what a total pain!'

'Sooo where are you going?'

'They told me to go to an English-Speaking Country of my choice this time.'

'Jeez, and we haven't even gotten to know each other since you never called. So I came here.' Renato pouted. 'I'm Renato.'

'Huh?!'

This man before him is Renato?!

The man is clearly taller than him for someone being older. He's very gorgeous in a masculine way, sex-on-legs it made him GULP. And are those sideburns _real_?

'Maybe I should help you pack?' Renato offered.

'Umm, thank you. I'm sorry but I wasn't sure about contacting you before.' said Harry. 'I guess that last movie spooked me out of it.'

'Hm? What movie did you watch?' Renato asked with a rogue-ish cheeky smirk.

'Scream.'

Oh.

Well, with THAT fresh in his head he's understandably wary...

When he finished helping Harry pack up...Renato initiated contact just so Harry would feel who they are to each other.

Harry did when Renato deliberately brushed his hand on his. He felt that Renato...

...is his.

Just like the Healers said.

But...he's leaving Italy... 'Um, Renato?' Harry said fretfully. 'I'm going to New York, OK? Incase you want to visit. Not sure where since I'll be looking for a space and a school to enroll into next Semester. Enrolling now is too late for me so I guess I'll get a part-time job to wait the time out again.'

He knew it. Harry felt his instincts kick in and recognized him as his.

'Hehe, sure, tesoro.' Renato got into his personal space, caressing his cheek with his hand. Harry felt his hand was so big and rough but a comforting roughness...and warm.

His good looks are the main culprit for the heat going up his face.

'I'll be after you soon enough.'


	3. Wizard in New York

Wizard in New York

Renato was his Guardian but he just can't make the man follow him just because as he has his own life too.

When they booked a flight for New York for him, First Class, they talked a bit together in a hotel near the airport.

Harry's flight would leave tomorrow, enough time for Renato to get to know Harry while keeping watch.

'We met, Harry.' said Renato, behind Harry and bodies pressed together with his arms around the younger male in an intimate manner as they were still getting used to their new bonds. Harry who never had anyone hold him affectionately happily leaned into it because as far as physical sensations go, its often pain-related, or being treated like a child that he never was. Being given affection was a whole new thing and he liked it. 'I called you over at your workplace to my table but the Bartender called you away. After that, I never saw you again.'

'Well...they discharged me for my safety.' said Harry. 'Unsavory customers are starting to gather and Gilli's apparently a favorite meeting spot and seen many gunfights. That was all I was allowed to know.' Renato raised an eyebrow. 'They wanted me away from their notice...probably because of my looks. Boss did tell me these guys can sometimes be real sickos with weird tastes not good for anyone on the receiving end. Boss even gave me three times over my final pay and told me to hide in my school until they told me its OK to come out again but I have yet to get a single text so that means its still not OK. Well to be fair I kept the house full on the year I was working there.'

'Well, can't blame them, you're gorgeous.' Renato purred in his subtle flirting.

'Ehehe...' said Harry sheepishly. He did questionable means to look good as well as hiding himself from his pursuers. Not only that, he has Italian Spells on him that prevented all manner of Tracking and Searching Spells. AND IT WORKED SO WELL. 'Well...I guess I'll have to find a new place to Part-Time in, Gilli's is the only place that pays Undergrad Part-Timers well.'

'How much do you get there?'

'8 per hour. Big, right?' Harry chimed.

'Wow, generous to waiters aren't they?'

'That's what I thought!'

'So anything else about yourself?'

'Well, I'm an Orphan.' said Harry. 'I had the misfortune to have rotten relatives I ditched. My saving grace was my parents left me something so I could live on my own when I can fend for myself. And they don't know about it which was a bonus.' he said. 'Under their roof I'm an abused servant with no human rights whatsoever. They even told our neighbors that I'm a bad kid they took in out of 'goodness' and lied about my parents but I'm pretty sure that after a year in school, the teachers know otherwise since they treat me better than neighbors ever did. The only thing was, I can never get good grades better than their son or get a beating. I got fed up and with a little help from a teacher who pretended to be my Legal Guardian, I ran away. But I had to hide for some time. Hiding from Social Workers who may mean well but no clue what happens behind closed doors. Naturally my disappearance might be reported if only they want their slave back.'

"That explains the lousy Elementary Grades." Renato thought while swearing revenge on his behalf. But weirdly, the photos don't match, or Harry grew up differently from what's clearly malnourishment, lacking the essentials needed to develop properly as a boy. He only appeared again in Italy, missing the first half of Secondary School. 'So you lied about family telling you to go?'

'Well, in a way I consider these people family. No, I mean, these guys, not my relatives.' Harry hurriedly corrected. 'They were my parents' school friends who got wind of my situation too. But sadly can't be my legal guardian in the law. My surviving relative is my Aunt so she has custody of me. So they pulled some strings and here I am. I'm happier here while they stayed in England to warn me incase I was found.'

'I see...' Harry didn't notice Renato's expression darken. 'So about New York...'

'Yup, still going there. I'm gonna go School Scouting.' Renato could hear the Capitals there...

'...I heard you took Culinaries?'

'Yes but I got what I wanted in my freshman year. I'm a terrible cook I lived on take-outs until recently.' Harry admitted. Well, he got his cooking skills from Petunia and he'd rather learn from a Pro than use skills he learned from someone he despised.

Renato inwardly snorted. He only took Culinaries to learn how to cook?

'I'll see what the schools are and what they offer there. There's so many options I don't even know where to begin. I'll enroll next year so I have plenty of time to scope out their programs while taking a job. I'm still a Freshman so I can easily change my course. I can't do that if I'm a Sophomore. What about you Renato?'

'Well, being orphans is what we have in common but I lived under Government Support until I was seventeen, old enough to have a job of my own. I'm working as a Freelancer.' said Renato. 'I do pretty much anything asked of me. Computers, Design, stuff like that.' can't exactly tell him what he really does for a living...Harry is clearly averse to the Mafia despite knowing only bare bones of it. So he spun this tale.

'Really?'

'Yup. Its best to be my own boss in my own job.' Renato chuckled. 'It helps I'm good in many things.'

While he CAN do Computers and Design, he was more of knowing what Intelligence Agencies can do to erase his tracks and tools of his trade as a Hitman. If he'd design anything, its **how his target dies**. Ohhh he'll definitely plan ways to make his Sky's relatives pay.

'Heee...'

'I'm about to finish soon so rest assured I'll definitely see you in New York.' Renato promised him. 'Be sure to call me or text me whenever so I know you're doing OK.'

'Alright.'

Its a promise from Sky to Guardian.

'Wait, do you know how to do International Calls?'

That one, made Harry pause.

His expression says it all to the Sun.

xxx

The next day...

Harry woke up to find something long and heavy across his chest.

Renato used him as a huggie pillow and seeing him sleep was just...to die for.

Blushing, Harry used magic to easily move without waking him and do his morning rituals before calling for Room Service.

While that worked, Renato felt his Sky move out in 'great stealthy skill' that he opened one eye and saw him heading for the bathroom.

Well, his Sky is a very neat person...and very hygiene-conscious. Its why he groomed up before coming to see him.

Took quite a while too.

So when Harry went for the hallway phone, its his turn to get groomed after making the bed.

It seems he'll have to change some of his habits.

He'll have to see what kind of people these Dursleys are that they had such an impact on him.

'Ren~! I ordered us some Breakfast OK?' Harry called out.

'Alright!'

Knowing his Sky, its healthy fare. Not that he'd complain about it, at least he'd know he'd never see him in the Emergency Room for Health Issues.

Indeed it was.

Breakfast that morning is Cappuccino and two Cornettis per plate.

His Sky looks rather dismayed by the choices and utterly resigned. Maybe the school dorms serve more? Oh yeah, they give sandwiches and a bowl of soup instead. Perhaps to give an extra kick so students won't fall asleep in class, foregoing typical Italian Traditions.

And to think its a long flight to New York at 9 am...

While sad that his Sky is leaving him so soon, its a necessary evil as its to protect him from unscrupulous mafioso.

After they talked, he checked the hotel top to bottom and hacked into security to see if any mafioso went in if they sensed Harry.

Harry's Sky is so pure only those of his level can Bond with him and like hell he'll allow Harry to be used as 'Strongest Flames Magnet'!

It does not help that he came from an abusive indentured-slave background ala Cinderella flashbacks may occur.

Renato would sooner see their blood flow than allow that to happen to his Sky. He's a civilian darn it! Defenseless civilian!

But Renato took note of Harry's activities that all had to do with _fleeing_. He is physically-fit and his leg muscles well-trained. He's definitely a fast runner and as a Sky, they're naturally fast due to its propulsion abilities that made Harry a naturally-fast runner and high jumper, only outgunned by Suns and Clouds who can enhance their physical abilities temporarily.

Fleeing is OK but what if he was caught?

Maybe he'd see him sooner than he thought once the gathering in Florence is over.

xxx

When he had to attend a gathering, he was a notable face for his formidable reputation.

However, its also noted that he's a Bonded.

Someone, has obtained the Strongest Known Sun and Renato knew they'll turn Italy upside-down on who his Sky could be.

Too bad for them Harry's long gone. And safe.

'Congrats I guess.' Renato glanced sideways to see Shamal. 'But whoever it is had better be able to put up with you. Heheh.'

'Can it, you.' said Renato, sipping his wine. 'I'm simply here to announce I'm off the market, so to speak. I no longer have to put up with Skies trying to smother me into being theirs when there's not a chance in hell they'll harmonize with me.'

'Is it the Giglio Nero Donna? She's the only powerful Sky I know.'

'Nope, not her. Heard of her but never met her. And my Sky is the kind of person I'd gladly be with. This person isn't like the rest of Skies we know.'

'I'll take your word for it.'

'How about you?'

'Clearly no. I'm too busy collecting all doctorates I can.' said Shamal. 'Until then I have no time to find a Sky I can be with. I'd rather go in useful than half-baked.'

'Figures, you perfectionist.'

xxx

New York City...

After finding a Hotel Suite to stay in, Harry scoped out the colleges and what his options are.

While some colleges provided housing, he'd rather not. One, he's a flame-active. Two, Renato might move in and Three, he'll be territorial unless he found a new Guardian somehow he'd share him with. The possible Four? Inevitable battle for survival incase he was found. Its to avoid casualties.

The bonus in being a Sky was that he could fly, if powerful enough. Weak Skies cannot fly. He is so powerful he can enjoy himself as if he's riding a broom.

Upon going to Manhattan, he found himself standing in front of Marymount after several schools.

Going to ICE is tempting, but he just told Renato that culinaries is just a 'fling'.

But he found his calling eventually in Biology and Biomedical Sciences.

He called and told Renato where his new school and apartment is so he'd know where to go.

He rented a nice two bedroom flat for over 6000 dollars a month in Murray Hill Tower. Ouch. But as he's only gonna be here for about six years its OK with him.

That'd mean...over 400 grand in those six years so really, he was glad he saved up and gets a percentage from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the fact that his grandfather 'quadrupled the family gold' by his invention and then sold his company at a vast profit because it was such a hit. Not only that, he also has stocks in various businesses that it keeps raining gold on him. Sure the percentages owned are small but it ensured it'll keep raining money even if its just little by little. He also has a huge stock in the Daily Prophet and he made them pay hard, and they got Rita Skeeter to thank for it.

He never thought he'd be grateful for a particular Pureblood Law that enables Pureblood Houses to own a small percentage of stocks in any big businesses. Those exempt, are businesses owned by Purebloods themselves. But since House Potter became a Halfblood House now, he can't get any more stocks and settle with what his family has. He was just glad he was the twins' Secret Partner and they offered him a 10%. That means the twins each get 45% of annual income generated by their store.

And its quite a distance from school so he went to get Driving Lessons just to get a license...and buy himself a bike.

Two months later, Renato came to move in.

'Nice flat Harry.' he said as he came with his many, many luggages.

'Jeez, did you bring everything but your kitchen and bathroom with you?!' Harry raised his eyebrows at Renato's many luggages. He's had boxes, many luggage bags, etc.

'What, I own a lot of knick knacks.' Renato smiled mysteriously.

He was glad Harry rented a 2BR flat or he'd have a hard time explaining what he brought with him.

As his Guardian, its his duty to protect his Sky, even if it meant being out of the Community for he's a civilian. He brought guns and lots of ammo, and other security-intrusive things...that, and he secured himself a lucrative job in Manhattan using his many certifications.

Well, Harry just doesn't have to know that he brought an armory with him.


End file.
